


you rescued me

by seongwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, both the rescue team series and explorers of blank series made me CRY SO HARD, if y'all ever played pokemon mystery dungeon rescue team series it's heavily based on that, rises from the dead after posting one GOT7 fic last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongwoozi/pseuds/seongwoozi
Summary: mingyu became wonwoo's world.





	you rescued me

**Author's Note:**

> *posts another, vague fic after posting a walmart fic... last year.*
> 
> Hello all! I played through Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team after ten years of not playing it and it made me cry so hard like... I have to write a fic about this. but it's pretty vague and a one-shot, plus it's un-beta'd so please excuse the crappy writing haha

Wonwoo was alone in this world. He wanted to help those in need, but couldn’t do so without a companion. He wanted to form a rescue team, but there was no one willing to join the loner from the outskirts of town. All Wonwoo wished for was for someone to explore the world with him, to help those in need. But there was no one for him.

He appeared to Wonwoo like a thief in the night. Rather, Mingyu literally crash-landed into Wonwoo’s arms, with no recollection of his past identity or his past life. All he bore was his name, but that was enough for Wonwoo, the lonely person who desired to start a rescue team of his own. Mingyu crashed into Wonwoo’s life to become his companion, the person he would depend on while traversing the world, helping those in need.

They would stick by each other’s side, through thick and through thin. Wonwoo was there to give Mingyu a place to rest, a place of solace in this hectic world, and Mingyu became Wonwoo’s courage, his reason for living.

When Wonwoo was met with a steep cliff face and a long way down on their first mission, it was Mingyu that gave Wonwoo the strength to leap across the gorge in their mission to rescue a child stuck on a mountain peak.

When Mingyu was attacked by a group of ruffians, it was Wonwoo who was able to distract them long enough to give Mingyu the strength to retaliate.

It was Mingyu who fought alongside Wonwoo when faced against a big boss on one of their missions to rescue a hostage. They brought out the best in each other, and they were the greatest of friends.

When the whole world turned against them because of a false rumor, it was Wonwoo who would stick by Mingyu, even if Mingyu was truly cursed, Wonwoo would become a fugitive with Mingyu. He would run with him, no matter what.

It was Mingyu who carried Wonwoo when his feet failed him, when his legs would no longer run from their captors. It was Mingyu that traversed the dark caves, the fiery mountains, and the frozen forests while carrying Wonwoo on his back. It was Mingyu that defended Wonwoo from the malevolent spirits by day, and the inner monsters by night. It was Mingyu that kissed away Wonwoo’s tears after a long day of escape, after a bout of frustration and contempt at the world for falling prey to a baseless accusation.

He was his first and only love. When Mingyu’s name was cleared after being dragged through the mud, none could imagine Wonwoo’s elation. His joy. His relief. Even if he would flee to the ends of the world with Mingyu, Wonwoo was glad that he could return to the community with open arms.

They rescued countless others. Touched people’s lives. And when given the task of saving the world from calamity, they went on the arduous journey to the heavens in order to beg the deities for mercy.

They had experienced everything together. Elation, struggle, frustration, despair, faith, hope, and love.

But Mingyu had fulfilled his purpose in their world. And now, Mingyu was gone.

Wonwoo had never experienced heartbreak with Mingyu. But now, he had to face this new emotion alone.

**Author's Note:**

> *mark's voice* that's a long ass ride
> 
> Anyways, thank you for sticking until the end! uwu I also played through Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky and plan to make a much better, longer fic featuring WANNAONE/Produce 101 (jinhwi centric) so look forward to it!!! whenever I decide to start writing ahhh
> 
> go yell at me on twitter or something: @ajuniceuwu


End file.
